


囚鸟

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 2





	囚鸟

王小公子在商场上有多凌厉狠毒，段大少爷在家里就有多软弱怯懦，这是上流社会人人心里有数又不敢宣之于口的公开秘密。

段宜恩像只囚鸟被亲弟弟锁在奢侈气派的别墅里，而没有人知道，王嘉尔也是囚鸟之一。

鲜有人知道，传闻中用来关金丝雀的大笼子并没有建立在深山老林人烟稀少的地方，反而就在近郊，邻靠着依山而建的石雕艺术馆。

路边的暖色灯光打在地上荡开一个圆圆的光点，在黑夜里显得极为温暖，误入光圈的小猫崽，也要放慢脚步在柔光里徘徊几步，直到有人靠近才飞快地窜进灌木丛里。

王嘉尔踩着昂贵的皮鞋踏进那光圈里，暖色的灯光并未给予他一丝丝慰藉，为了谈成这个案子他喝得太多了，又早早的下了车一步三晃的磨蹭到楼下。他用力晃着脑袋想赶走醉酒的眩晕感换回一点清醒，偶然一瞥目光就掉在自家房子上。

和往常一样，矗立在静谧之中的别墅，只有二楼段宜恩的房间亮着光。王嘉尔捋了捋被抓出皱褶的西装外套，狠狠地打了自己两巴掌，稳稳迈开步子打开了家门。

客厅的灯一下子被点亮，空旷的屋子也好像变得吵闹起来。没关好的窗子扬起飘帘钻进一股风来，吹得王嘉尔两颊发热。

他径直穿过餐厅看也不看桌上早已凉透却没被动过的饭菜来到厨房。水槽里甚至连用过的碗筷都没有，王嘉尔又踮起脚掀开零食柜，果然少了一半。

做王嘉尔家负责家务的阿姨每天只需做三顿饭就够了，认真算起来只需两顿或者一顿。早餐王嘉尔也是在家里吃的，是必须做好的，段大少爷平日里睡到十一二点也不会起，早饭自然是省了的。至于中饭，就算做好了摆在桌上段宜恩也不一定会去动。

阿姨向来是能懒就懒的，少做几顿饭也没人知道，久了甚至中午就不来家里，找几个姐妹，打一下午的牌也乐得清闲，王嘉尔回家吃的晚饭才是最要紧的。

桌上异常丰盛的菜肴正好印证了这一点，每月支出去的工资，大概都融进了这几碗菜里，怕是一点没进段宜恩的肚子。

王嘉尔叹了口气，抚着涨涨作痛的太阳穴给自己倒了杯冷水，又撑着脑袋煮了碗泡面，端上了二楼。

他把脚步放的很轻，棉拖鞋蹭在木地板上发出沙沙的摩擦声。段宜恩的门缝里漏出些光来，他贴在门板上，隐约听见了游戏声。王嘉尔敲了两下门，等了三秒，端着汤碗进去了。

段宜恩果然在玩游戏，戴着耳机完全没注意到王嘉尔的侵入，电脑屏幕明明暗暗的光打在他脸上把他的五官也染得明明暗暗隐约不清。

这恰好给了王嘉尔收拾表情的时间，等段宜恩转过头，看见的依然是清冷淡然的精英弟弟，刚才醉酒的糗态被藏得干干净净。

“一天天就吃些垃圾食品，迟早有一天垮掉。”

王嘉尔板着脸把食碗放在电脑桌上，压碎的膨化食品咔嚓咔嚓的，甚至从开口处散落到地板上。

他全然不顾，被酒气熏的微红的眼睛牢牢盯着陷进椅子里的哥哥。

不知道从什么时候起，段宜恩变得沉默寡言起来，单独拎出来到不太显眼，和王嘉尔摆在一起，才显得怪异起来。还连带着不爱接触人，整天窝在家里，除了必要时候去一趟便利店补给，走过最远的路也就是别墅对面的石雕艺术馆了。

王嘉尔又想到了餐桌上那一动没动的饭菜，打量起段宜恩来。长时间不见阳光，段宜恩的皮肤不再是健康的白皙，而是泛青病态的白，血管埋在皮肤下清晰可见，关节的骨头也突出的令人害怕，他忽然间注意到段宜恩漆黑的瞳孔，想说些什么离开，段宜恩就开口了。

“你今晚，喝了很多。”

鲜少与人交流导致段宜恩的声音也变得低沉起来，也许还有酒精的效用，王嘉尔只觉得那声音打着卷袭过来，把他的脑袋捧住来回的摇，晃得他就要站不稳。

但他还是强撑着不愿露出一点疲惫，他咽了口口水。“不多，没醉。”

他又怕段宜恩再说什么，往后退了半步，段宜恩就有开口了。

“我今天去石雕艺术馆了。”

段宜恩很少主动挑起话题，王嘉尔不愿打断，只能靠着门框静静听着，段宜恩讲他就听，只要他在听段宜恩就会继续讲下去。

“我看见了一只石雕小鸟，特别想要，我就问老板能不能卖给我。”

“他说不可以。”

段宜恩摘下耳机随意的挂在脖子上，纤细的脖颈以一种奇怪的姿势靠在椅背上，让人慌张仿佛下一秒就要被折断。

“他说，我把它带回家就是把它关进了笼子，这样的拥有是自私的。它会有很多人喜欢，所以不能给我。”

段宜恩突然伸手在电脑后面摸了摸，掏出一只石雕小鸟来，放在了支起的膝盖上。

“可我把它偷出来了，我这么喜欢它，有我一个就够了。”

“我的小鸟，只有待在我身边才好。”

王嘉尔醒来的时候，段宜恩就坐在床边，看他睁开了眼睛，绽放了一个许久未见的明亮笑容。

“早上好，我的小鸟。”

宿醉压得太阳穴传来丝丝阵痛，长时间没有进食导致胃也在叫嚣。王嘉尔粗暴地把衬衫衣领扯开，崩断线的纽扣掉在毛绒地毯上毫无声息，微微露出的锁骨被热气染得绯红，汗液打湿了衬衫，薄薄的布料贴着肌肤，随着嗓子的干渴生出几分麻痒难耐。

他装作不在意的推开段宜恩想要下床洗漱整理仪容，却被段宜恩拉扯住手臂一下扔回床上。

常年家里蹲怎么会有这么大的力气，王嘉尔正想开口询问，段宜恩就扣住了他的手腕，俯身吻了下来。

相对于王嘉尔醉酒高温的身体，段宜恩的唇舌冰凉舒服，舔舐他干裂的唇，再而撬开他的牙关，混进口腔与小舌追逐，翻绞在一起。

他的额角也冒出汗来，毫无疑问，他被一吻挑起了全身的情欲。

段宜恩的手掌顺着脖颈拂过他的胸口，他可以想象到那节骨分明的细长手指拨弄他的乳尖，掐至殷红肿胀。那手又游弋在腰腹，微凉的触感像被蚂蚁啃食般刺痛舒爽。王嘉尔忍不住挺腰去追逐游移不定的手，渴望不自觉的战栗，发出些细碎的呻吟。

残余的酒力蒸的他嗓子沙哑，突如其来蹿起的火像野火燎原般带的全身烧热，他也不管动作的是谁，不管一丝不苟清冷可靠的形象，被情欲支配的身体贴了上去。他可以，做段宜恩锁在笼子里的小鸟，有什么不可以。

窗外的鸟雀因为舒爽的天气叽叽喳喳的叫着，屋内的小鸟却被满室潮热压得近乎窒息。

焦躁感从心开始一路向下蔓延到交合的地方，被段宜恩的动作撞碎。男人纤细却有力的腰胯前后摆着，不断进出红肿的花口，手掌牢牢掐在王嘉尔的腰侧，留下发青的指印。只是这样还不够，段宜恩扣住王嘉尔的脚踝，把他的两条腿环在自己腰上，扳着王嘉尔的肩膀，从额头开始细细密密的吻着，舔舐着，啃咬着。他路过耳垂狠狠地吮吸了一下，又转而把唇印在锁骨上，留下又一个浅红的咬痕。

王嘉尔随着他的动作在欲海漂浮，快感像浪潮一样奔腾而来，细碎的呻吟逐渐被拉长，他又突然清醒，张嘴咬住了段宜恩的肩膀，反倒是让段宜恩更加兴奋，狂风卷浪更加用力的冲撞着。

做饭的阿姨等了好久没见有人下来，收拾收拾就出门打牌了。楼上刚整理完的王嘉尔靠在床头，看着和刚才判若两人坐在床角扯床单的段宜恩勾了勾手指。

他的酒气被这样一烧完全醒了，福至心灵想起段宜恩昨晚的话来。

段宜恩还没穿好衣服，听话的坐了过去，宽大的T恤下细长的腿挂在床边不住地晃。

他瞪大了眼睛看着满身红痕的王嘉尔把他压回床上重重的吻上来。

“你也是我的小鸟，愿意吗？”


End file.
